The invention concerns an aircraft fuselage structure and a method for producing an aircraft fuselage structure.
Known aircraft fuselage structures comprising several fuselage barrel sections, which are aligned in longitudinal direction and which are joined together by means of so called circumferential or orbital joints. As shown in U.S. 2006/0060705 A1 two fuselage barrel sections are joined by a butt strap that extends in circumferential direction and that is riveted to their skins. Additionally, opposite stringers of the fuselage barrel sections are connected with each other by stringer couplings. Hereby, a multiplicity of longitudinal straps cross the butt strap and are connected to stringer flange portions. As shown in DE 10 2007 029 500 A1, a frame can be attached to a butt strap and to stringer couplings. As shown in WO 2009/065587 A1, a butt strap, stringer couplings and a frame can be made as one single part.